


Время начинается здесь

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Айдзава в принципе не думал, что всё еще способен на нежность.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Время начинается здесь

**Author's Note:**

> только судебное разбирательство по поводу тетради смерти и прочих ужасных, отвратительных, вредных аниме смогло заставить меня вернуться к истокам :')

— Ты когда-нибудь видел звезды? — Мацуда лежит на животе, опираясь на локти, с чуть поднятой головой. У него перед глазами клочок ночного неба между стеной и оконной рамой. У Айдзавы — бледное ухо, щека и четкая линия короткой стрижки, плавно переходящая в шею. — Чтобы, знаешь, выйти так на улицу, посмотреть вверх — и всё. Чтобы сразу всё было, я имею в виду.

У Мацуды в голове порой что-то резко щелкает и замыкается, будто одна и та же мысль бешено носится по кругу. Сразу и не заметишь — ведет-то он себя почти как обычно, вот лишь притихает гораздо чаще, да около рта у него появляется тонкая складка, всегда с правой стороны.

На Айдзаву тогда оторопь нападает. Как обходиться с обычным Мацудой, который по жизни шагает приплясывая и присвистывая и неуклюже избегает невзгод со смешками на губах и с перекрещенными пальцами за спиной, ему совершенно ясно, недаром они уже столько знакомы. Но когда появляется этот Мацуда с горькой складкой у рта, потрепанный, болезненный и хрупкий, всё тут же усложняется. Айдзава только и может, что бегать около него на цыпочках: если подойти слишком близко, то и разбить его по неосторожности — секундное дело, а если отойти слишком далеко, то Мацуда, недолго думая, отправится разбивать себя сам.

Такая склонность в нем обнаружилась вскоре после расследования. Мацуда до сих пор по-дурацки распространяется буквально обо всём на свете — кроме этого.

Они уже допустили все ошибки, какие было возможно допустить, и повторения Айдзава позволять себе не намерен. Когда несколько лет балансируешь на грани, теряя одного человека за другим, волей-неволей заново учишься ценить тех, кто остался, какими бы те ни были, какими бы в конечном итоге ни стали. Учишься терпимости и деликатности. Наверное, и нежности тоже.

Раньше он бы отсмеялся, ухватился бы за легкий повод подколоть Мацуду, но теперь ему хочется ответить как можно проще:

— Да, только давно. Еще в детстве, — его голос звучит глухо. — В моем городке их было трудно не увидеть.

Мацуда глубоко вздыхает и медленно переворачивается на спину, по пути разминая подуставшие плечи:

— А я родился в Токио, — он смотрит в потолок, словно выискивая небо и за бетонными панелями, и серьезность у него на лице кажется неестественной, почти приклеенной. Айдзава подозревает, что на самом деле неестественное выражение — именно то, которое Мацуда носил всю жизнь.

Еще он подозревает, что рано или поздно привыкнет и изучит Мацуду заново.

Айдзава прикрывает его одеялом, придвигается и кладет голову ему на плечо, спокойно и уверенно, будто делал это уже неисчислимое множество раз. Правдоподобная уверенность пригождается во многом — а о том, что она притворная, благополучно можно умолчать.

— Сейчас затишье. Давай возьмем отгул по болезни и поедем куда-нибудь, хоть на источники. Там насмотришься, — говорит он. — Времени, правда, мало будет.

Странно — Айдзава в принципе не думал, что всё еще способен на нежность.

Мацуда дышит ровно и спокойно, но чуть скованное движение его выдает: он приобнимает Айдзаву в ответ, и рука его ложится напряженно, как бы не зная, куда себя деть.

— Ничего, — доносится шепот. — Времени всегда мало.

— Нам хватит.

Через пару секунд Мацуда всё-таки решается, и Айдзава закрывает глаза, когда теплые пальцы начинают мягко перебирать его волосы.

Каждое новое прикосновение будет получаться привычнее и естественнее старого.

Времени хватит.


End file.
